Path of a Demon
by MetalFin97
Summary: What would happen if a hero picked the path of an Oni in order to protect his comrades and family? Would he be hailed as a hero that have protected his comrades and family or would he be devoured by the darkness that have been laying dormant within his soul for years? Who knows...
**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

Long ago, human live their life in fear and respect of a tree that are called by the people as Shinju, also known as Divine Tree. It grows from the blood of the deceased during the era of endless wars at the dawn of human race and was worshiped and referred to as the vessel of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on. Consumption of the Shinju's fruit bestows an ability upon its consumer's body to produce a type of energy... the powerful chakra.

Otsutsuki Kaguya, the leader of Kaguya clan, have consumed the fruit, intending to stop wars from ravaging her homeland and the world with her newfound power but soon resorted in controlling people to achieve her goal... Peace. On the brink of insanity, she incarnated with the Shinju to form a creature known as Juubi, also known as Ten-tailed beast in anger of her son that inherited both her ability to mold chakra and her unique Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan.

Her son manage to seal the creature away by separating it's soul from the body. The body have been sealed into the moon by using a powerful Jutsu called Chibaku Tensei that can only be used by the mentioned Dōjutsu while the soul are sealed away in his own body. He is known as the Sage of the Six Path and the very first known Jinchuuriki in the world of Shinobi.

As time passed by, more and more people are born with the ability to mold chakra. With the rise in power of the new chakra-wielding generation, the Sage know that his time to go is near, so he split the soul of the Ten-Tailed into nine separate entities. Shukaku the One-Tailed, Matatabi the Two-Tailed, Isobu the Three-Tailed, Son Goku the Four-Tailed, Kokuo the Five-Tailed, Saiken the Six-Tailed, Choumei the Seven-Tailed, Gyuki the Eight-Tailed and lastly Kurama the Nine-Tailed.

Just before the Sage disappeared, he foretold a prophecy to the newly formed Tailed-Beast... A prophecy that are known as 'The Child of Prophecy' that existed until now...

 **XxX Several hundred years later XxX**

The village of the Hidden Leaf are being attacked by the most powerful Bijuu, the Nine-Tailed for the reason unknown. The appearance of the beast are so sudden that the Shinobi started to panic and have left their post in their effort to slow down the beast as the Nine-Tailed Fox went on with it's rampage, making it's way towards the center of the village.

On that fateful night, Yondaime Hokage's wife, Uzumaki Kushina are giving birth to their children... Uzumaki Akiko, Naruto , and Ikuto. The Yondaime Hokage manage to fend the Nine-Tailed off from the center of the village. He battled with the beast so fiercely that the forest that have been surrounding the village have been leveled to the ground but proved to be a fruitless effort.

In his last effort, he planned to seal the Nine-Tailed away into his children with the help of his weakened wife by using his most powerful technique, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Kushina barely managed to restrain the Tailed-Beast with her Adamantine Sealing Chain as her husband prepared himself for the sacrifice of the technique... his own soul. Just before he initiated the hand signs required for the technique, he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Third Hokage insisted that he would be the one that would seal the Nine-Tailed into the triplets. Hiruzen told Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage that he didn't want the children growing up without knowing the love of their parents. Before the sealing started, Hiruzen summoned three Kage Bunshin to make the sealing process easier. Each of the clone including the original Hiruzen are now standing in front of the triplets respectively as they summoned the Shinigami.

As the sealing started, the Tailed-Beast's chakra are separated into two before being sealed into Ikuto and Akiko respectively while the soul of the tailed beast are sealed into Naruto's body. Just before he finished the sealing, he told Minato that the children are to be hailed as heroes, instead of the demon they contained. The sealing ended with the the soul of the Third Hokage being consumed by the Shinigami.

Once the Nine-Tailed Fox are sealed completely, the Sandaime fell on his back with a serene smile on his battle-hardened face. The very next day, the Yondaime Hokage have gathered the villagers to pay their respect to their fallen Kage and announced the status of his children as the new Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure no Sato.

 **XxX Seven years after the attack XxX**

A little boy can be seen sitting alone on a swing set. The wind blew gently, swaying his blonde hair with red streaks, brushing his whiskered cheek gently. His name is Naruto Namikaze. He is currently watching groups of children playing merrily in the park with a big smile on their face, not noticing his cerulean blue eyes watching them. He really wanted to join them but the cautious gaze from the parents stopped him from advancing.

When he was younger, he used to play by himself under the same tree with a swing set at the park when suddenly some of the children accidentally kick their soccer ball and got it stuck between the branches of the tree where he used to play. "Hey, can you help us retrieve the ball?" Said one of them and Naruto simply nodded timidly because this is one of the few times that he have ever interacted with a group of children around his age.

He faced the tree and raise his hand confidently, when suddenly a phantom-like clawed paw appeared and reach towards the ball, grabbing it gently as if the ball is made of fragile glass before moving slowly towards him... dropping the ball in his small, open hand.

He smiled widely towards the group but his smile never lasted more than a few seconds when he look towards the group. Their friendly smile has morphed into the looks of terror. They started to run away fearfully when he tried to give the ball to them. His tears started to roll down his whiskered cheek when he was called a 'monster' by one of them.

Right after he heard that word, a phantom-like figure resembling a giant fox with nine tails appeared on his back, encasing him just like a Susanoo would. The giant fox stomped one of it's paw so strongly that the ground begins to shake and it roared in rage while it's nine tails swishing around madly as Naruto started to cry, clutching his shirt around his chest area while the villagers are running away from the park, along with their children in tow.

Naruto was born with the ability to manifest his Chakra into the almost exact replica of the Nine-Tailed, possibly resulting from the sealing of the soul of the said beast into his body or being exposed to the foul Chakra when he was still in the womb of the Nine-Tailed previous container, Kushina or possibly both. Ever since that incident, no one dared to come and play near him... Let alone befriend him, fearing that he would harm them. The only bunch of people that even bother to at least try to befriends him are the children of the clan leaders in the village, hoping to maintain a good relationship with the current Hokage.

 **XxX Later, at the same day XxX**

"Naruto, where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Said a red-haired woman across the dining table. It was Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Bro, You're late! Who in the world would be late to their own birthday!" half-yelled Ikuto. He is the youngest of the siblings. He have sun-kissed blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes.

"...probably Kakashi-nii. He might even be late for his own funeral" he said after taking a thinking pose for awhile, which made everyone in the room sweatdropped... When suddenly...

 ***POOF***

"Well, I guess you're right Naruto-kun... Well, with exception for today of course" said the newly arrived Kakashi Hatake, The son of the White Fang of Konoha. "Anyway, Happy Birthday to you three" he added with while smiling under his half mask.

"Thanks" they said simultaneously.

.

.

.

"Mom, I'm hungry! Can we eat now?" asked Akiko. She is the oldest among the siblings. She have red hair just like her mother. She is litterally drooling over the cake, staring intently with her violet eyes.

"No, we need to wait for Naruto to arrive first!" said Kushina while trying to keep Akiko away from the cake.

.

.

.

"Sooooo... uhh I'm already here. Why don't we start now?" asked Naruto awkwardly. The second-eldest of the siblings.

"Ahhhhh, yes yes yes. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU NARUTO, AKIKO AND IKUTO!" cheered both of his parents sheepishly.

"Okay, today your godfather have something to tell me and your mother about something important after this party, so I expect the three of you to behave and no eavesdropping" added Minato.

The birthday party runs a lot more smoothly than they've expected. Ikuto and Akiko have fallen asleep on the couch, snuggling together right after they eat the cake while Naruto are busy reading some books. Meanwhile, Kushina is occupied with beating Kakashi's light out of him for giving Naruto the perverted book, 'Icha Icha Paradise' as a 'special' present while giving Ikuto and Akiko some ninja training sets.

A cloud of smoke suddenly puffed out of nowhere, revealing a man with a spiky, white mane. He wears a horned headband with the kanji for oil written on it. This man is known as one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Yo, Ero-Sensei! It's been awhile since I've seen you around" said Minato.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. And stop calling me with that, brat! Anyway, I have something important to talk to you two" Jiraiya said with a serious look on his face. He then give Kushina and Minato a silent gesture to follow him to one of the room in the house. "The Great Toad Sage have foretold me the prophecy of 'The Child of Prophecy'. A child shall be born from two strong parents. That child shall bring peace to the world during the times of great disaster."

"We already know about the prophecy but why are you mentioning the prophecy now?" Minato asked.

"Well, the Great Toad Sage did mentioned that the child would be born in times of great disaster... which I think would be..." Jiraiya intentionally trailled off.

Kushina's eyes widened. "The time when the Nine-Tailed attacked!?"

"Correct... And I believe that the 'Child of Prophecy' is one of your child, Kushina-chan" said Jiraiya. "And as of today, I would like to ask for permissions from the two of you to train one of your children" he added.

"Okay it's good and dandy that you wanted them to be able to harness the Kyuubi Chakra early but why didn't you train all of them at the same time?" questioned Kushina.

"Actually, I plan to train them under the 'Three Legendary Sannin' and I'll be taking Ikuto with me, Akiko will be trained by Tsunade while Naruto will be trained by Orochimaru. Besides, I might be able to see them as the new generation of Sannin" he said.

"Well I guess it's alright then if Minato-kun agrees. But... if Ikuto becomes a pervert, Akiko's addicted to gambling and Naruto becomes a twisted sadist... I'll kick your balls so hard that you can't even walk in a straight line for the rest of your life without holding onto at least a pair of crutches! or even worse!" said Kushina threateningly.

"But you need to think positively. Akiko will be trained by the best medic in the whole nation, Naruto will be trained by one of the best shinobi with lots of kickass jutsu and for Ikuto... Well, you don't have to worry about Ikuto because he will not be a pervert, ..." he said before standing on the table, striking a pose with his hands on his waist. "HE'LL BE A SUPER PERVERT JUST LIKE ME!"

 **XxX**

"Uuuugh... where am I?" asked Jiraiya groggily.

"In the guest room, I guess" a familiar voice said. Jiraiya turns his head and stare at the person next to him right in both eyes... or should I say one visible eye.

.

.

.

"...Yo" said Kakashi. He was currently being hanged upsidedown right beside the self-proclaimed super pervert.

"Why are you hanged?" asked Jiraiya. He was also hanged in the same manner as Kakashi.

"I was trying to spread the wonder of your 'inspiring' book to one of Kushina-san's children, Naruto... You?" asked Kakashi.

"I got caught while planning to corrupt Ikuto in my plan for the future" he said.

Both of them nods in acknowledgment of each other proudly...

Then...

"So, what should I do with the two of you?" said Kushina from behind them, causing them to flinch visibly.

"Is there any chance that we can talk about this without resulting to violence?" both of them shivered, sweating bullets while waiting for her answer.

"...Nope" she replied, smiling dangerously. The two perverts paled when they see what is inside her grip... A spiked wooden bat.

That night, the whole population of Konoha can hear the haunting screams of two males being tortu- I mean being disciplined, screaming in pain. The next day, both Kakashi and Jiraiya can be seen hanging under the nose of the 4th Hokage monument, heavily bruised and unconscious in their glorious birthday suit.

 _ **A/N As the story advances, there will be a small crossover for this story, but I'm not gonna tell you guys what it is :p. Don't forget to leave me some reviews... Metal-kun out~ ^_^/**_


End file.
